Trevor's redemption: Preparing for school
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Trevor helps Hilda prepare for school.


This won't be as interesting as the one about the fair, but I hope you enjoy regardless! I enjoyed episode 5 despite not liking episodes where the main characters purposely embarrass themselves in order to hide something. I also like Hilda's arc of struggling to adapt to her new life in trolberg, but I am kinda annoyed nobody seemed to have helped her prepare for how things work in school. She was completely blind to the fact she was being disruptive in class and wasn't aware that Ms. Hallgrim wasn't fond of her. I am glad they didn't make Ms. Hallgrim an unreasonable evil teacher and it was understandable for her to not be fond of Hilda, even though we understand Hilda wasn't acting out with the intent to and was just ignorant of how things work. It's nice the two were able to talk things out and come to an understanding. Also, am I alone In wanting to hug a Woff? I love those cute spherical dog-like creatures!

* * *

Hilda was relaxing on her bed with Twig, who was licking the stuffed deerfox Hilda got from the fair. She would be starting school in a few days and she was curious to what it would be like. She did recieved homeschooling from her mother, but the idea of public school is very interesting to her! Admittedly, she was also nervous if she would be able to adapt to public schooling, but she was determined to try!

'It would be nice to interact and learn with other kids, but I can't help but wonder if I will be able to handle the change! No, I have to try at least!' Hilda thought determined.

"Hilda, what are you thinking about?" Alfur asked giving Hilda a concerned look.

"I am just thinking about school, Alfur. I am curious to what it will be like," Hilda answered.

"Oh? I have to admit I am curious about it as well," Alfur responded with a small smile.

"What are you talking about, Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"I will be there to observe what it's like for my reports," Alfur answered.

"Ok. That's fine. Just stay out of trouble," Hilda told Alfur.

"Relax! No one can see me and I will stay quiet, so no one will notice me," Alfur assured Hilda.

Hilda looked back at Twig and smiled as she saw him cuddle with the stuffed deerfox.

'I hope he doesn't think it's a mate. I have to admit though that this is kinda cute!' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, Trevor is here! Try not to take forever getting ready for him this time," Johanna announced.

Hilda shook her head in annoyance at her mother's statement.

"Coming mum!" Hilda responded before leaving the room.

Alfur looked at Hilda's retreating back with a grin. He always did enjoy watching Hilda and Trevor interact and writing it for his reports.

'Watching young love in action is very interesting! Despite, Hilda's claim that she doesn't feel that way about Trevor, I can tell she actually does even if she doesn't seem to be aware. Their time together has been some of my favorite reports to write. I hope the other elves are enjoying them!' Alfur thought.

Hilda nervously walked down the stairs, wondering what Trevor was doing here. She wasn't against him coming here, but it was a complete surprise to her. True be told she was really excited to see him! Hilda walked into the living room to find Trevor and her mother talking.

"Then Hilda thought it would be a good idea to keep a Woff as a pet," Hilda heard her mother tell Trevor.

"I can't blame her to be honest. They are cute and cuddly," Trevor responded.

"They are, but they aren't really suited to be pets. They prefer freedom in the sky and while she might befriend one, she has to deal with one taking off to who knows where," Johanna explained.

"Hey Trevor!" Hilda greeted.

"Hilda, good to see you," Trevor told Hilda with a smile.

Hilda returned the smile before asking, "So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could hang out a bit before school starts?" Trevor asked.

"Of course!" Hilda answered.

"I will leave you two alone," Johanna told the kids with a smirk.

Hilda shook her head in annoyance while Trevor simply looked at Johanna's retreating back in confusion.

'When will she stop dropping these hints that aren't true!' Hilda thought in annoyance.

'That was weird,' Trevor thought in confusion.

"Trevor, why don't we go to my room?" Hilda suggested.

"Sounds good," Trevor responded.

The two kids entered Hilda's room and were greeted with Twig running towards Trevor. Trevor began petting Twig.

"I miss you too Twig!" Trevor told the deerfox.

"Hello, Trevor! Good to see you!" Alfur told Trevor.

"As always it's good to actually be able to see you Alfur!" Trevor responded.

"So, Did you actually have a reason to come over?" Hilda asked.

"Do I need a reason to want to visit a friend?" Trevor asked faking an upset expression.

"No, I was just wondering?" Hilda assured Trevor nervously.

To Hilda's surprise Trevor started chuckling.

"Relax! I was just joking around," Trevor told Hilda.

Hilda gave Trevor an unamused look before responding with, "Seriously, you made me worried I offended you!"

"Sorry! I forget that you haven't exactly spent that much time with humans your own age. Sometimes friends like to joke around!" Trevor explained.

"I don't really get it! If you say so, I guess!" Hilda responded.

"So, is there anything on your mind?" Trevor asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about school," Hilda answered.

"Oh? Are you excited? To be honest I can't wait to go with you," Trevor said.

"Really?" Hilda asked with a light blush.

"Yes, It's tolerable with friends. Plus, I really enjoy spending time with you," Trevor explained.

"To be honest I am kinda nervous if I would be able to adapt to it," Hilda admitted.

"Yeah, I can see that. You never went to one before, right?" Trevor asked.

"No, I just received home schooling and Mum made sure to teach me the essential skills that I would need for life," Hilda answered.

"Tell you what. I will explain how things work and help you prepare," Trevor suggested.

"That seems good," Hilda said with a grateful smile.

Trevor returned the smile before thinking on what to explain first.

"Firstly, I should explain the rules," Trevor said.

"Rules?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, there are rules. Each teacher will have different rules, but there are general ones that most, if not all will use. The big one is when the teacher is teaching you remain in your seat and stay quiet." Trevor explained.

"You can't ask questions?" Hilda asked.

"You can. You just raise your hand and wait for them to call on you," Trevor answered.

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"To help keep things in order. If anyone is allowed to talk, than it's harder for the teacher to actually teach," Trevor explained.

"Oh? That makes sense," Hilda responded.

"Yes, you likely had more freedom since it was just the two of you. Now I am sure you are aware of this one, but make sure you pay attention since the teacher may ask you a question," Trevor told Hilda.

"Why would she ask a question she already knows he answer to?" Hilda asked.

"To make sure you know and understand what she is trying to teach you. If she doesn't know whether or not she is doing her job properly, then you won't actually learn anything," Trevor answered.

"Oh? I never thought of that," Hilda admitted,

"Your mother never asked you questions?" Trevor asked.

"No, we both would discuss certain topics she taught me and I guess I just showed her that I understood without her asking me anything. I was also kinda self taught after she taught me how to read. She would get me plently of books to increase my general knowledge," Hilda explained.

"I kinda prefer the way you received education," Trevor admitted.

"Yes, Mum made it really fun and interactive. The way it works there sounds more boring, but I understand it's necessary to keep order," Hilda responded.

"Anyway. After a few hours of different subjects we do get an half hour lunch break," Trevor continued.

"Good to know we get a break," Hilda noted.

"Be sure to try to finish eating quickly, so you have more time for recess," Trevor suggested.

"Recess?" Hilda asked.

"It's when we go outside and play for a bit," Trevor explained.

"Oh. Yeah I know what you mean," Hilda responded.

Hilda remembered when she first encountered Frida and David, that day when her mother showed her around at trolberg. To think she was completely against moving here at that time and now she wished she had moved sooner! Fate does seem to have a strange sense of humor. Hilda couldn't help but chuckle, as she remembered thinking that the kids here were being controlled by bells. She sure was ignorant at how things were here. Well, she still is, but she is working hard to fix that!

"What's so funny?" Trevor asked.

"Just thinking on how ignorant I was when I first came here," Hilda admitted.

"Relax. I will do my best to help you adapt," Trevor assured Hilda.

"Thanks!" Hilda responded with a smile.

Trevor returned the smile before asking, "Has your mother given you tests or projects?"

"Only when she wasn't really in the mood to discuss things. Are they more important here?"Hilda asked.

"Yes, also make sure you complete every assignment or work she gives you. Even if you don't do well it's still better than a zero," Trevor suggested.

"That makes sense. Thank you," Hilda told Trevor.

"No problem! I hope this will help you! Any questions?" Trevor responded.

"Yes, will we be in the same class?" Hilda asked.

"I hope so! Even if we aren't we will still see each other at lunch," Trevor answered.

"I have to say Trevor this has been educational and a lot of fun to listen to," Alfur announced.

"Alfur, were you listening?" Hilda asked.

"Of course! I will be there too! I might as well learn about it as well," Alfur responded.

Hilda shook her head while Trevor only smiled in response.

"The elves are interested at how humans recieve education?" Trevor asked.

"We do enjoy paperwork just for the fun of it! However, the elves have enjoyed my reports for the actual content! The legends you shared are among their favorites," Alfur responded.

"Good to know!" Trevor exclaimed in excitement.

"Trevor, thank you for taking the time to explain a bit on how school works. I would have been completely lost with out you," Hilda told Trevor.

"Like I said it's no trouble. If there is anything else you need explaining, I will tell you at lunch! These should help you get through it without any issues," Trevor responded.

The two kids spent the rest of their time together relaxing and playing with Twig.

* * *

Just a quick one where Trevor helps Hilda prepare for school! While writing this I realize that Hilda, Frida, and David didn't seem to recall briefly meeting each other that day Hilda visited Trolberg, when they met again and became a team. It's not that big of a deal, but it is something strange worth noting! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
